A Broken Love Chain
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Venus Kuran delays Yuki from uniting with her Kaname-senpai, but in reality, Venus brought Yuki closer to her family, friends, and her past! It's rated T because there will be people dying... Hope you enjoy!


**My first chapter of a new thingy. Hope you enjoy guys! - XxVenus_ViperxX BTW no ownership of Vampire Knight is in this chapter except of Venus!**

* * *

Night 1: No memories

"Please Shizuka, please make it so that I can united with Kaname-senpai." Yuki Cross said to the pureblood vampire.

Shizuka Hio leaned over Yuki's neck. Before she could bite the puny human, fighting could be heard outside. Ichiru and Zero Kiryu were fighting to the death. It was actually sad.

"Don't you dare talk like that about Ms. Hio! I'll kill you for that, Zero! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ichiru said.

"Those boys are seriously pathetic. Now come Yuki, I'll make this painless and quick." Shizuka whispered. Yuki wondered how Shizuka could hear what was going on, when Yuki only heard muffled sounds.

Just then, the two boys came in.

"DIE, ZERO! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE NEVER WANTED YOU HERE, EVER?!" Ichiru screeched.

Yuki groaned before standing up and limping, granting a gasp from everyone in the room. "I...I want Zero. I want him. He's like my brother. DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER ZERO AWAY!" Yuki screamed before a bright blue light came from her.

After the light cleared, and they could see again, everyone gasped a second time as a young girl stood near Yuki. "Mr. Ichiru, that's so mean. I can't believe you'd kill your own brother, and after the memories you've shared together... You deserve a punishment Mr. Ichiru." The three year old girl said, before materializing a sword and cutting a large wound into Ichiru's side. He screamed in pain before falling into one heap, dead. Everyone gasped once again.

"What do you think you're gasping at!? He deserved it for being selfish. Also Ms. Shizuka, you deserve a punishment for making Ichiru the way he was." she opened her eyes again, they showed danger. She stabbed Shizuka in the chest, and kept moving until coming to her heart. At that point she just jabbed past. Shizuka took her last breath before disintergranting into snow.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Yuki screamed uncontrollably.

"My name is Venus... Venus Kuran..."

"Where did you come from?" Zero asked kindly, reaching down to her level.

"I... I don't remember. Someone erased my memories. That is my first memory I rememeber. Otherwise, I have no memories." the young girl said, her eyes clouding up with tears.

"We'd better get her to Headmaster Cross." Yuki said, picking the young girl up as she changed her sword into a teddy bear.

* * *

"Dad, we found this girl, and we know nothing about her. Except that her name is Venus, and she has the same last name as Kaname-senpai." Yuki said, showing Venus to Kaien Cross.

"Please, Ms. Yuki, I don't want this. I'm fine the way I am!" Venus whined, wiggling around as she tried to break free of the teenager's grasp.

"Hmmm... I guess she can stay here... but just in case, I'll put her in the night class." Kaien Cross said, examining the toddler closely.

"Aww come on DAAAAAADDDD! How come she gets to be in the night class with Kaname-senpai?! What about me?" Yuki groaned and whined.

"Yuki, I'm putting her in the night class for the safety of the day class." Kaien said, giving his daughter the evil eye.

"Now come on, we better get your uniform and get you a room. How about one next to Kaname?" the headmaster said to Venus.

"Who is Mr. Kaname?" Venus said being absolutly confused about the conversation between the headmaster and his daughter.

"Oh my god." Yuki facepalmed. "She doesn't even know who Kaname-senpai is! And she has his last name!" Yuki said.

"Oh well, she'll figure it out. Come on, sweetie, I'll show you the night class." Headmaster Cross said, taking Venus from Yuki's arms.

Venus stuck her tounge at Yuki before leaving the office with Kaien Cross.

"M-my name is Venus... please to meet you all..." the toddler said to the kids in the night class.

"She's... She's so ADORABLE!" Ruka Souen said, looking at the small girl in front of her.

"She's okay. But I've seen cuter. ME!" Hanabusa Aido said, full of himself.

"We'll take care of her, Cross." Kaname Kuran said, walking out from the shadows in the room.

"Oh by the way, Yuki wants you, I believe, Kaname." That was the last thing Kaien Cross said before leaving to go deal with Yuki.

Venus was told where she would sleep. It wasn't much after that.

I'LL SHOW YOU A SWEET DREAM NEXT NIGHT

Night One/Chapter One END

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? If you did comment and say whether you want more ( don't worry I've got more on the way :) ) Yes i know i just killed off two characters and nobody even cares that there is two rotting bodies, but don't pay attention to that! It's the love that counts, not the brutality :)! JK!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it and enjoy some more fanfics made by me! - XxVenus_ViperxX**


End file.
